


Sound of Your Heart

by 4Kennedy



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Community: femslash100100, F/F, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn should've known better than texting while driving. Prompt 'heartbeat'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of Your Heart

The strange noises in the hospital room scared Rachel. She was sitting at Quinn’s bedside – a picture of misery - clutching one of Quinn’s hands between her own. Tears were running down her cheeks. There was the sound of the artificial respiration. The mechanical ventilator moved air in and out of Quinn’s lungs. She was in a coma and couldn’t breathe on her own. It was horrible. Rachel wasn’t sure for how long she could bear it. She was a nervous wreck. 

And there was the beeping of the cardiac monitor, every peep stood for a beat of Quinn’s heart. Rachel feared that she might have to hear Quinn’s heart stop beating, when the beeping would turn into one long tone. The mere thought of it brought more tears to her eyes.

The noises weren’t the only worrisome things. There were also tubes and cables, a needle sticking out of the back of Quinn’s hand. It made the blonde look even more sick and injured. 

“Please don’t leave me,” Rachel whispered; her voice raspy. “Don’t you dare to leave me, Quinn Fabray. Do you hear me?” But no response came from Quinn. She was just lying there like Sleeping Beauty; trapped in slumber that could last forever.

Rachel felt hot anger rise inside her. “How can you be so stupid?! I always thought that you were a smart girl… well, except getting yourself knocked up by Puck… but you should’ve known better than texting while driving. You should’ve known!” Her voice had risen during her little speech and momentarily Rachel didn’t care that Quinn couldn’t hear her. Well, probably couldn’t hear her. She just needed to get things out of her system.

“We didn’t get married. Finn and me,” Rachel continued after a short break, her voice soft and sad again. “I think maybe we never will. Maybe I never will get married, because you scarred me for life. From now on every time I’ll think about marriage I’ll be afraid someone will have an accident on their way to the wedding. So thanks for that.” She waited a couple of moments for a reaction, but nothing happened. Rachel would’ve given everything to get one of Quinn’s typical snarky retorts right now. But the blonde remained silent.

She stroked the bandages which held the needle in the back of Quinn’s hand in place. “Quinn, I’m so scared. I’m scared that you’ll die, that you’ll die because you were on your way to my wedding. How am I supposed to forgive myself? And I’m scared that you’ll die before I have the chance to tell you how much you mean to me.”

Rachel leaned closer and kissed Quinn on the cheek. “I’m very glad that we’ve become friends.” Looking at Quinn, Sleeping Beauty crossing her mind again, Rachel couldn’t resist. She stood up somewhat, leant over the blonde and gave her a short, sweet kiss on the lips. 

Maybe she lingered a little longer than appropriate. Rachel savored the excited prickle in her lower abdomen. It was unexpected, but not unwelcome. However she didn’t want to dwell on it too much, at least for now. All she wanted was for Quinn to wake up.

Rachel slumped back into her chair when Quinn’s eyes stayed closed. “Well, it was worth a try, wasn’t it?” She collected herself and then started to sing the lyrics of Keep holding on. It gave her some comfort and maybe it would give Quinn comfort too.

Sometime later Rachel fell asleep to the steady beeping sound of Quinn’s heartbeat. She was too exhausted to notice that Quinn’s hand began to twitch and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

The End.


End file.
